


Scar Tissue

by meupclose



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Temporary Character Death, Worried He Tian, another take on the hospital scene, over protective He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose
Summary: He Tian could hear the chaos, but it was distorted-- all he could see was the flat line moving across the monitor confirming Mo Guan Shan was dead. It was like he could smell the corpse even though that was impossible it was all messing with him mentally. Bringing back old memories with his family that he might have repressed for a long time sour his tongue and make him want to be sick."It's not funny Little Mo! Wake up!" he screamed just as security came up to him and roughly slammed him against the wall. His eyes were still on the monitor. Even with the strength of their moves making it hard to shift away. "Breathe Mo, wake up, please live..."





	Scar Tissue

"Kid! Come on-- let go of him!"

He Tian stood unmoving in the center of the emergency room. Front covered in blood, head throbbing in a fury with the dead weight of Mo who was slowly sinking towards the ground from fatigue. When they touched him, he roared. Something monstrous, possessive-- deep within his belly that it mocked a demanding wolf wanting answers from a pack. Everyone in the place went silent less the nurses trying to take Mo Guan Shan from his grasp.

"Get security,"  
"His lips are going blue,"  
"He's stopped breathing!"  
"Come on! He's dying! Put him down!"

He heard all of it, processed he wasn't going about this correctly. It was as if his legs couldn't move anymore, and his chest continued to lift and drop and lift and drop because he knew Mo wasn't breathing-- he could feel the weight change happen just now and how very still he was. He just couldn't move. Fear crept up his spine and curled as a noose around his neck, and maybe it was the way the woman closest to him was staring at him with frightened eyes that made him finally listen, but every instinct was to protect Mo Guan Shan, and he was failing.

"Please save him!" His voice broke in the higher octave in his demand and set Mo Guan Shan on the stretcher. They immediately started pushing him away, and his world narrowed and shifted again. There wasn't a possibility he could be out of his sight-- in those seconds the room came into a distorted focus. Seeing loved ones pacing around waiting for answers, and immediately picturing himself in their place.

He ran forward, reaching for Mo's shirt and wrapping his fingers around it in desperation to hold on. The doctors immediately told him to let go again.

"No, don't touch me! Don't tell me no," he growled and shoved past the security that came over to restrain him. His arm was grabbed and pinned behind his back, and every sound heightened-- the squeak from the wheels, the chatter of concern, and beeps of machines beyond the door. The smell from the opened door taking Mo Guan Shan away wafted sterile plastics in his face, and he couldn't stand it.

"Mo!! Wake up!! Please!! Damn you! I hate you! Wake up!" He thrashed against the guards, but they didn't stop. His mind reeled, a red filter taking over his view as he elbowed the older guard in the side and grabbed the other by the neck and yanked him sharply against his knee.

People were screaming for different reasons now, he just couldn't understand why.

People got out of He Tian's way. The chime of additional security being called immediately over the intercom wasn't important. He raced down the hallway and saw the room they were setting up for emergency operation.

He Tian could hear the chaos, but it was distorted-- all he could see was the flat line moving across the monitor confirming Mo Guan Shan was dead. It was like he could smell the corpse even though that was impossible it was all messing with him mentally. Bringing back old memories with his family that he might have repressed for a long time sour his tongue and make him want to be sick.

The doctors and nurses were frantic. The shouts and jolt of electricity through Mo's body further forced He Tian into a distant mental place. His mouth gaped, sweat trickled down his forehead and ran down his cheek. He should have done more. He wanted to be a hero for a moment and use it against Mo later just to see him get all mad and frustrated. But this. This wasn't funny. It's not funny.

"It's not funny Little Mo! Wake up!" he screamed just as security came up to him and roughly slammed him against the wall. His eyes were still on the monitor. Even with the strength of their moves making it hard to shift away. "Breathe Mo, wake up, please live..." 

The monitor beeped in response, shocking He Tian's entire system. He was rapidly deteriorating without his knowing, knees half buckling in relief and immediate fatigue. Heaving for air. Desperation to keep hearing that sound had him trying to pull away, but his energy was gone. He couldn't fight the hands on his biceps dragging him away.

"I will handle him, I will sign whatever I need," the voice of his older brother brought his eyes forward and up.

"Get yourself together, sit down," the tone was exasperated, and He Tian inhaled sharply and wiped his face before sitting. He starred out into the room at a distant point.

"Remember what I always say about being the best?"  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
"Brother Qiu called me, you did well..."

He Tian lost a sense of time, loss of everything until Mo Guan Shan's mother came running in and wrapped her arms around his entire upper body. He broke inside. It cracked apart at the seams, split open and angry yet on the outside he was numb to sight, frigid and distant.

"He's okay, he's going to be okay. You saved him just in time, he's okay," Mo Guan Shan's mother was murmuring in his ear, and it soothed the tightness over his heart.

"I'm fine," he shifted her off gently, feeling the stare down from his brother.

"It's surgery, it's going to take some time, so-- get home and cleaned up, and you can come back and see him okay?"

So he left. There wasn't much to do when he got back to his place. The shower swirled in reds from reopened cuts, and the sting of cold water struck each bruise. Sitting on the toilet, he wrapped his knuckles and cleaned everything to a bright, healthy pink. It was hours perched on the edge of his bed looking out the window, numb and cold from not putting on any clothes.

"Come on," he heard from the kitchen. "He's out of surgery. He's not going to wake up for awhile, he can't breathe on his own yet."

He Tian shivered.

"I'm not going to see him,"  
"Are you seriously being a baby about this?"

A scoff left him. "I'm not going."

He heard the door slam after a few more minutes. The sound resonating easily in the empty condo. He Tian didn't want to see him like that. With tubes in his mouth, and a machine lifting his chest. He didn't want to believe that he had failed to do something he was supposed to be good at-- especially involving him. What was the point in caring when this sort of stuff happened?

He rose, fists curled by his side as anger permeated all his cells. He would find that group-- he'd hunt them down, break their legs, hit them with a bat until they bled out on the street. With a frantic turn, he reached down and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, strides running towards the dresser for a shirt. There on the top was a note from his brother. 'We already took care of those guys-- don't do anything stupid. I'm talking to Father later, you should call him. He footed the bill.'

"Dammit!!" he slammed the top draw closed rattling all the objects on top.

Many days passed. A fine fuzz of hair was growing on his jawline. Messages from school stopped on his phone about not attending, and he assumed someone was covering for him because no one came to the house. The mattress had a perfect divot of his body which was now dirty and in need of a shower.

His phone chirped.

Little Mo: 'Are you alive?'  
'You think? Want me to see you?' He texts back immediately, 'say please.'  
Little Mo: 'How about a fuck you?'

And just like that he was alive himself. He smiled, a warmth flooding every single alcove of his chest and quickly grabbed a jacket and made his way towards the hospital.

The room was bathed in light from the open window, and he could make out the scent of apples when he came inside and closed the door behind him. Mo was sitting up and munching on food, looking purple and black in places along his jaw and eye. His skin looked healthy overall at least, and the machines were steady in sound-- he just looked exhausted.

"Oh, you actually came," Mo Guan Shan muttered, peering up shyly to meet his eye for a second before glancing down at his plate and resumed eating the cheese sandwich with a frown.

"Thought you didn't like cheese on your sandwiches-- I can get you another, they shouldn't have fucked that up--"

"He Tian it's fine, I'm just-- well, whatever, I'm glad I can eat in peace," Mo rolled his eyes, chomping down a few oversized bites to prove his point. With his mouth full he managed a small insult. "You look like shit."

"You look like shit," he immediately retorted, and they both smiled, and once more the room blurred, and the softest hues of red marred the back of their necks. He Tian walked all the way in, moving around to touch Mo's small gifts from his mother and a few friends who must have stopped by. He Tian was thankful in a way that others were here while Mo was getting off the machines, and equally irritated he didn't dare to see him like that again.

"I need to teach you how to fight," He Tian commented softly, reaching down to pull the tray out of his way. Mo let him without a fight, watching cautiously when he sat close by. He reached out. Fingers hovering a moment before they just touched a knuckle to the bruise under Mo's right eye. Mo was holding his breath, his hand up and just about to grab him but didn't finish to stop him.

The skin was hot, almost feverish as the blood was trying its best to heal the broken tissue. He Tian extended his fingers and slid them down until they were threaded just under his ear and held his face. His breath labored a hair, Mo quickly releasing the one he was desperately holding.

"I know how to fight, I didn't need you show up and get involved," Mo Guan Shan said honestly, a slither of bitterness or hurt pride making itself known to He Tian who honestly understood well.

"I need to teach you how to fight better," the words barely came out, but the last word rolled off his chest as a growl, and Mo Guan Shan shivered, eyes lifting from the blanket to meet his own.

"You were scared," Mo said.

"I don't ever want to lose you," He Tian breathed out, fingers tightening in a soft squeeze, thumb rubbing along the edge of his jaw. His heart was aching, and he was scared-- of so many things. Especially now involving his Father in this mess and having gotten in a fight with another group. But love made those choices easy to meet, and even with his age, he knew they could go years more and learn of new feelings and new desires, all he knew right now was that he'd do anything for Mo Guan Shan.

He expected Mo to lose it, to snap or shove him hard as he always did, but a smile wasn't exactly what he expected. And it was beautiful, bright, and the rosiest color marred the skin not purple in wounds.

"Yeah?" Mo Guan Shan said with a tilt to his head, lips parted just enough that He Tian narrowed in on the soft exhale slipping through it. He leaned forward, slowly this time and lifted his eyes to meet Mo's who were sliding closed. Fingers slipped around his wrist, moving up to cradle the back of his hand and so he took it as permission and pressed close enough to stop a hair away. Mo Guan Shan huffed at the second delay and moved forward to complete their kiss.

Mo Guan Shan pulled him forward forcing He Tian's hands to cradle both the sides of his cheeks, and he couldn't just longingly kiss him. He kept pulling away, kissing a bruise, and his jaw, his nose, and each eyelid. Mo Guan Shan laughed a little embarrassed, but He Tian found he couldn't honestly care as he peppered his battered face and returned to his lips to bring them both together, their sighs lingering on their tongues before they pulled back.

A heartbeat.

"You're gross like this, being all affectionate is weird, you are weird," Mo Guan Shan muttered under his breath, looking away from him but He Tian felt their hands bound together. He Tian felt elated, and he couldn't hope to hide his smile. Leaning forward to kiss Mo's cheek again.

Don't ever leave me... god I love you. "Get better Little Mo,"

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else die from that entire arc? mhm me too. old xian be killing us.


End file.
